


Regulations

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Series: Lovely Little Agent [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape, Restraints, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready, Mr. Bond?"</p><p>Kink Meme Prompt: I need a continuation of the scene where Silva has Bond tied up, or just a scene in general where Silva rapes Bond - and Bond does not enjoy it. I need a fic where he's not secretly enjoying it. As a matter of fact, bonus points for making Bond vulnerable, or struggling, or scared and panicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [守则](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633131) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



The lube is lukewarm as it leaks out of his ass when Silva finally removes his fingers from his body. He tugs uselessly again at the restraints that keep his wrists and ankles tied to the bed, face down. His hole throbs painfully and that was just his fingers. He supposes he should be glad Silva used any lubricant at all. Though that was probably for his own personal benefit than for Bond's. His ass feels decidedly open and vulnerable. He feels as though he's gaping when really it's probably negligible stretching at most. Silva chuckles behind him.

"You're going to love this, James. Soon I'll be filling you and making you feel so good, you'll wonder why you even fought me on this. Believe me; this is going to be fun!"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe next time. If you're a good boy."

Bond hears more lube squirt out of the bottle and what is most likely Silva slicking up his cock. He tries to crane his neck around to see and soon wishes he hadn't. He was huge. Shorter than his own cock, but fatter, blunter. Something that could and probably would do serious damage to his ass. He also wasn't wearing a condom.

"Are you ready, Mr. Bond?"

James chooses not to respond. He balls his hands into fists instead to give him something else to focus on. He involuntarily clenches his ass shut as well. He feels Silva's large hands pry his cheeks apart.

"Believe me when I say, James, that it will be better for the both of us if you unclench. I personally do not mind fucking you bloody, but I am sure that you will not appreciate the experience."

Bond begrudgingly heeds his words. His stomach churns with anxiety and his thoughts begin running through his head as he mentally tries to plan his escape. There's still time, isn't there? He'll get away. He's a double-oh, after all. _You'll be fine,_ he tells himself. _You can still escape_.

Silva thrusts himself inside. Bond cannot contain the scream that leave his mouth. Everything is going backwards. There's no space left inside himself. Every inch is full of wet, throbbing cock. It's so big. He's being stretched out further than he's ever been in his life. Fuck, it hurts.

James squirms against the bed sheets. The semi he had had from Silva's prep is gone, and for that, he is grateful. He may have to suffer through this, but he doesn't have to enjoy it. He thinks back to what Silva said in the warehouse: "What is the regulation for this?" He'll go through the whole goddamn manual in his mind if he has to. 

He remembers a couple of specific lines from that particular part of MI6 training manual.

~The more one fights, the more pain experienced and the angrier your captor will be.~

~Don't tell them anything. Bite your tongue. Scream if you have to. But whatever you do, _don't talk_.~

Silva begins thrusting behind him and let's out a high pitched moan. He feels his dick pulsate inside him and tries not to gag. He ate brunch with Severine on the boat, but he has no idea if or when he will get to eat next. Better to keep what little he has in stomach down. Silva soon finds a pace he finds satisfactory and sticks with for longer than Bond wanted to think about. It was unpleasant but tolerable--to a point--until Silva began muttering filthy things into his ear.

"Do you do this with Mommy? Does she let you fuck her wet cherry? How often does she get to see _this_?" Silva emphasizes his question with a squeeze to his bollocks.

"Leave her the fuck out of this. It's me you wanted and me you've got. Isn't that enough?"

"Ahhh, so protective of her,"--his thrusting never ceases--"But truthfully, it is never enough. I will never have enough of this warm. Wet. Hole."

His assault becomes more erratic as Silva nears his end, much to James' chagrin. He squeezes his eyes shut as Silva's nails sink further into his hips as he drags him back onto his cock over and over again.

"So close, my pet. So close now, I can almost taste it."

He licks up the side of James' ear, leans over his body to bite at the juncture of neck and shoulder. His weight is unbearable on his wrists and already-weak shoulder. The pain of his ass tears through him as Silva enters him once, twice, thrice before emptying himself deep inside him with throaty moans of pleasure.

A few moments later, Silva exits James' body, and Bond grunts in pain. His ass was clenching now on nothingness. There was nothing inside him now other than thick come that was slowly oozing its way out from his bowels. Bond is breathing heavily when he feels his bonds being untied. He has no energy to fight or to even think of escaping. This seems to please Silva greatly. 

"Until next time, James. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. You were marvelous."

He blows him a kiss before walking out the door.

Minutes later, James and his clothes are being tossed from Silva's bedroom into some sort of holding chamber. No matter. His homing device had already been activated. It was only a matter of time before MI6 came to retrieve him. He could wait it out, he told himself. He would have to.


End file.
